


The Effect of Classic Rock on the Man in the Moon

by Scarecrowqueen



Series: This Modern Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/pseuds/Scarecrowqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten voicemail's chronicling a relationship, as left by Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect of Classic Rock on the Man in the Moon

“Hey Sammy, It’s your brother. Look, I met this guy at the bar last night. Crazy bastard smacked this troublemaking douchebag with a barstool. Anyways, he left his number... I’m going to call him, I just wanted you to be the first to know. So, gimme a shout back, I’ve got a story to tell you.”

+++

“Hi, um, Castiel? My name is Dean, you left your number on a coaster for me last night? Listen, I wanted to thank you for your help. I mean, I’ve seen a couple of drunken brawls in my time, but I’ve never seen anyone go into one wielding a barstool. At least not with that level of skill, I mean, do you swing barstools around often, cause you’re pretty good at that. So um, maybe I could buy you a coffee sometime? And you could tell me how you came into your mad barstool swinging skills? Or maybe not if you don’t want to. Tell me, I mean, I’d still like to buy you a coffee and get to know you, assuming you want to get to know me and that’s why you left your number. So, um, call me back whenev-”

“This mailbox is now full, please call back again later.”

+++++++++++++++

“Cas, its Dean. Ellen called; she wants us over for a special Sunday dinner, cause Sam and Jess are going to be in town. You up to meeting the rest of the Winchester-Singer-Harvelle brood? Call me back.”

+++

“Mostly-Mom, it’s your favourite eldest son. I got your invite for dinner, and yeah, I’ll bring Cas. I know you and the rest of the sideshow are dying to meet him. We’ll be by around six, if I can bring anything, let me know.”

+++++++++++++++

 

“Hey Jess, it’s Dean. I was hoping you could help me, maybe without telling Sam, cause he’s just going to laugh at me again. But look, its Cas and I’s six month next week, and I wanted to do something a little special for him. Something that says ‘the last six months have been awesome and I want a thousand more just like them with you?’ Is that too much for a six month? You know these things, help a guy out?”

+++

“Hey Cas, I hope you didn’t make plans for the long weekend, cause I managed to score tickets for that band you like. The show’s in Minneapolis, so I thought we could make a proper road trip out of it. Let me know what you think, in the meantime I’m going to be optimistic and start packing.”

+++++++++++++++

“Hey Babe, look, last night was awesome, and I’m sorry I had to rush out so fast this morning; Jo’s car broke down on the side of the road, and I couldn’t leave my baby sister stranded. I’ll see you later tonight if we’re still on for dinner. I can barely wait until then, the things I'm going to do to you... Well, just be ready.”

+++

“Jo, listen I’ve been thinking about our conversation a couple days ago and your right, it’s probably time. Can I get the number of that real estate agent you said you knew? I want to look like a matured, prepared adult when I ask my boyfriend to buy a house together.”

+++++++++++++++

“Um, nearly-Dad, hi... Look, I wasn’t sure who else to call, but I had a fight with Cas, a big one. It’s just that, he has these priorities and sometimes it seems like I’m the last on the list, and I don’t want to be the thing that’s holding him back. I’m on my way to your place, and I could really use your advice right now. Thanks.”

+++

“Hey Cas... Look, I’m sorry about the fight, and for walking out, I just needed a chance to calm down. I would rather do this in person, but it’s more important right now that you know that I love you, and I want you to be happy, and if re-enlisting is what you want, then I’m willing to figure out how to be an army wife, if you’ll still have me. Can we talk more when I get home tonight? I love you, and I want to make this work...”

“Dean?”

“Cas! I was, um, just leaving a message.”

“I know, I heard. Come home?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work crossposted to Fanfiction.net, the Dean/Castiel Livejournal Community and my Dreamwidth journal.


End file.
